Move Along
by domlover89
Summary: A few months after the escape from New Caprica, the crew of Galactica are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Cally’s husband Chief Galen Tyrol was a casualty of the exodus. Now she must find her place again among the Galactica’s crew.
1. Move Along Pro

Title: Move Along – Prologue

Author: Domlover89

Date: 12/11/2006

Rating: T/PG-13 for now

Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance

Warnings: some language?

Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US.

Pairing: Cally/Hotdog, Kara/Lee, Helo/Athena

Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue. Am poor.

Summary: AU. A few months after the escape from New Caprica, the crew of Galactica are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Cally's husband Chief Galen Tyrol was a casualty of the exodus. Now she must find her place again among the Galactica's crew and make a better future for her son.

Note: Hi, this is my first BSG story. I am in several BSG rpgs, but this is the first time I'm trying my hand at an actual fic. You might notice that my Cally is a little AU from the show. That's because I've been playing her in rpgs since before she really had a personality on the show. This does not mean any offense and it does not mean that I don't love Cally on the show.

My sister also writes BSG fics and plays in BSG rpgs. If any of you have read her stories you might notice some similarities between our characters, our original characters, nicknames we use, etc. I am not stealing them and she is always the first one to read anything I write.

Feedback is always welcome, but PLEASE don't flame me. I really want to know if you like my story and I can accept constructive criticism, but if you just hate my story then you don't have to read it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Location: The Flight Deck

Battlestar Galactica

Olivia "Cally" Calvin Tyrol stood watching as the vipers and raptors were moved around the Flight Deck. It used to amaze her, knowing that this ship never slept, but that was before the attacks. She was used to it by now. After being called to alert every thirty-three minutes, Cally was used to anything. This was where she spent the majority of her day. She loved mending vipers. Raptors, however, were NOT her territory.

"Chief." Cally heard someone call from her left, but didn't move she just stared straight ahead lost in thought. It wasn't until the second time the person called out for Chief that Cally remembered Chief was dead. It had been almost six months now and she still forgot sometimes. Chief Galen Tyrol, Cally's husband, had been killed shortly after the occupation of New Caprica began leaving Cally behind with their son Nikolas. During the past few months Cally had tried to recover from the death of her husband while doing her duty on the Flight Deck and being what she considered a decent mother. It wasn't an easy task, but she had help.

"Chief." Cally's head shot to the left and her eyes locked with a very amused looking Janelle Seelix. The woman, who Cally had hated since her first day on Galactica, saluted her and smiled. "I was just wondering…"

"Did you just call me Chief?" Cally asked. She couldn't keep her eye from twitching as irritation filled her voice.

Seelix grinned. "Yes, sir. That is your official title now."

Cally growled. "No, Admiral Adama offered me the position as Chief of the Deck and I…declined!"

Seelix was obviously biting her lip to hold back a laugh. She was silent for a moment as she fought for control of her amusement. "I was told that you were promoted." Her voice shook uncontrollably. "And that I should give these to you." She smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth, and tried to hand Cally a stack of write-ups.

Cally jumped backwards. "Oh, no, I am NOT the Chief. I declined."

Seelix simply nodded. "Of course." She placed the stack of write-ups in Cally's hands before dashing off across the Flight Deck.

Cally growled loudly as she looked down at the scribbled write-ups in her hands. She distinctly remembered turning the Admiral down…three times. She just KNEW he wouldn't try and force her to be the Chief when she had told him only yesterday, the day before, and the day before that when he approached her on the subject, that she thought she couldn't handle the position. Cally snorted, yeah right, more like she didn't WANT to handle the position. Then she would have to deal with every frakker on the deck. Staring at Seelix's retreating form, Cally stomped her foot on the ground hard. "I HATE her, that frakking toaster collaborator. We should've flushed her with Jammer."

"And no, Nik, you should not be listenin' to your mommy and her bullcrap. Especially since Seelix was part of the circle." At the sound of her six- month- old son giggling hysterically, Cally scowled. She was going to kill them. She whirled around to find Brendan "Hotdog" Constanza holding up her baby boy with one hand while he tickled Nik's stomach with the other.

"What are you doing here?" Cally asked with a glare.

Hotdog smirked as he began to bounce Nik on his hip. "Time for breakfast."

"And we're not feeding that thing." Samuel Anders jumped in as he walked up with Hera Agathon, Helo and the Toaster's daughter, in his arms. Cally wasn't particularly fond of Athena, but was best friends with Helo. Therefore, she tolerated the Toaster, but refused to call her anything but what she was…a kitchen appliance.

Cally glared. "I KNOW you did NOT just refer to MY son as a THING! Especially when you're toting around the half-idiot half-toaster hybrid." Cally grinned as she stepped forward. "Hey Toastie." She may have hated Sharon, but she loved Hera. Toastie was simply an endearment she used for the small girl.

Toastie, who was almost two years old and was far smarter than any human child, beamed as she waved. "Hey."

Cally laughed lightly at the beautiful little girl as she turned to exit the Flight Deck in route to the mess. "Where's Casey?"

Hotdog and Sammy both fell into step beside her, Hotdog on her left and Sammy on her right.

"Casey's with Pop Pop." Hotdog snickered.

Casey was Kara's stepdaughter. Leoben had given the adorable little blonde girl to Kara when he brainwashed her on New Caprica. Once back on the Galactica the child had to be tested by Doc Cancer and they found out that Casey was not actually Kara's daughter. Although they had searched for Casey's mother with the help of President Roslin, the woman had not been found and Kara was under the impression that she may have died on New Caprica. Kara treated Casey like she was her own daughter even if she wasn't. To everyone's surprise, except for Cally, Kara was a very good mother.

"So…" Sammy began, breaking through Cally's train of thought. He sounded amused, which could never be a good thing. "Chief?"

Cally growled as she quickened her pace. Both Hotdog and Sammy laughed as they followed after her. She was going to assassinate the Admiral.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well? What did you think? Feedback? Pretty please?

Domlover89


	2. Move Along One

Title: Move Along – Chapter 1

Author: Domlover89

Date: 12/12/2006

Rating: T/PG-13 for now

Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance

Warnings: some language?

Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US.

Pairing: Cally/Hotdog, Kara/Lee, Helo/Athena

Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue. Am poor.

Summary: AU. A few months after the escape from New Caprica, the crew of Galactica are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Cally's husband Chief Galen Tyrol was a casualty of the exodus. Now she must find her place again among the Galactica's crew and make a better future for her son.

Note: Hi, this is my first BSG story. I am in several BSG rpgs, but this is the first time I'm trying my hand at an actual fic. You might notice that my Cally is a little AU from the show. That's because I've been playing her in rpgs since before she really had a personality on the show. This does not mean any offense and it does not mean that I don't love Cally on the show.

My sister also writes BSG fics and plays in BSG rpgs. If any of you have read her stories you might notice some similarities between our characters, our original characters, nicknames we use, etc. I am not stealing them and she is always the first one to read anything I write.

Feedback is always welcome, but PLEASE don't flame me. I really want to know if you like my story and I can accept constructive criticism, but if you just hate my story then you don't have to read it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Location: The Mess

Cally looked over the occupants of the Mess and instantly spotted the familiar blonde head she was searching for. Without a word, the young crew specialist stomped over to the table Kara Thrace was seated at, tossed the write-ups on top of it, and plopped down in the chair in front of her.

"Kara, I need your help." Cally told her firmly. This wasn't going to be easy for Kara to accept, but after a bit of persuasion she would eventually give in.

Everyone in the mess began to turn and look in their direction, because apparently Cally's entrance hadn't been subtle. Then again, nothing about Cally ever was. She had this way of capturing the attention of everyone within a four- mile radius by simply glancing at them. This was a talent, which the crewspec shared with her best friend Starbuck. So the two of them in the same room sitting at the same table demanded everyone's undivided attention. The brunette turned and glared at the nosey crowd who were now leaning as one toward Kara and Cally trying to eavesdrop. "I said KARA I need your help."

The crowd instantly turned away not wanting to piss Cally off. She had always had a horrible temper, but she hid it behind a mask of innocence. Cally had always excelled at only letting people see what she wanted them to see. She had lived foster home to foster home since she was seven years old and finally ran away at the age of fifteen with two of her best friends.

Everyone on Galactica except for a select few had always thought that Cally was a sweet innocent little crewspec, but that was before New Caprica. When the Cylons captured Cally they did something to her, they changed her. She didn't know what they had done while she was sleeping, all she knew was that she was different. She could no longer suppress her emotions. She was louder, more aggressive, and she didn't care about appearances anymore. After escaping her captivity and joining the resistance, Cally dropped the innocent act. Most people were afraid of her these days. Most people were smart enough not to want to piss her off…most people.

Kara smirked. "And what exactly is it that you need me to help you with?" As she waited for a reply, Kara slowly drug her fork of green gunk up to her mouth and forced herself to swallow the disgusting excuse for food.

"I need help assassinating the Admiral." Cally replied seriously.

Kara barked with laughter causing her to spit up the green slop she had just downed. Wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, Kara smiled widely. "Nice to see you're in a good mood."

Hotdog and Sammy both made their way to the table and took two of the empty seats. Kara glanced at Hotdog, who was sitting on her left and holding Nik, and then at Sammy, who was sitting on her right and holding Hera. "Where's Casey?"

"With Pop Pop." Hotdog replied as he turned and held Nikolas up to Cally. "Here ya go. He's all yours."

Cally glared at Hotdog before taking her son. "Stop being mean about my baby."

"I wasn't being mean. I love the kid. Hell, I've had him all morning. Sam and I may be running the Battlestar Daycare but we don't feed the cute little tykes." He paused for a moment to glance at Sammy, who showed his support by nodding, and then continued. "He has this tendency to puke up the green slop they have us eating these days. It doesn't look, taste, or smell any better going out than it does going in."

Cally scowled at Hotdog and Sammy. "Fine then…one of you brain trusts are going to go and get me a tray since you're not capable of actually FEEDING the baby."

Sammy looked at Hotdog with a smirk before holding up Hera, using the small girl as his excuse for being lazy. Hotdog rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet. He smiled at Cally and tugged at a strand of her long hair, which was pulled back in a messy ponytail. "I didn't say I wasn't capable. I just said I wasn't gonna."

"So…how did Casey end up with Pop Pop again?" Kara questioned as she looked to Cally.

"Um…yeah, been on the deck all morning. No idea." Cally replied.

Both women turned to stare at Sammy. He shrugged. "Well, you know she's in that leech phase where she believes that she must cling to your leg at all times."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, she's been that way for a while."

"Well, Hotdog and I decided to take a walk. When we visited CIC on our little trip, Casey saw Pop Pop, grabbed onto his leg, and refused to let go. You know how she is." Sammy told them.

"And he was thrilled let me tell you." Helo's voice echoed across the mess as he made his way to their table. He grabbed an empty chair from a table behind them and pulled it up to sit between Sammy and Kara. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Karl." Kara said with a grin.

Helo laughed lightly as he smiled at Kara and then turned his attention back to his daughter. "Have a good morning?"

Hera nodded as she threw her arms out toward her father. "Yep."

Helo quickly lifted her out of Sammy's arms and placed her on his lap. "I'm glad."

Hotdog returned to the table minutes later carrying a tray and grinned at the new member of their party. "Hey, Helo."

Helo nodded. "Hotdog." He then turned and nodded a greeting toward Sammy, "Sam." then Kara, "Buck." and lastly Cally. "Zombie."

Zombie was a nickname Cally had picked up by hanging with the group of pilots. It was a rip off of one of her favorite bands back on Caprica, but also a play off of her attitude.

Cally smiled widely. "Toaster Frakker."

Kara imitated Cally's large mega watt grin. "Cylon Impregnator."

"My, but this group is just FILLED with love." Sammy laughed as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "It's no wonder that everyone is so desperate to join."

"Look, Sorry Sammy, if you don't like us, then go away." Cally snapped as she pressed down on the green food in front of her with a fork.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Was I complaining?"

Everyone in the group answered at the same time. "Yes."

"Okay, yeah, I complain, it's what I do. That doesn't mean that I want to stop hanging out with you." Sam replied.

Cally sighed deeply as she looked to Kara depressed. "Frak and I thought we were rid of him."

Kara looked just as upset as she nodded her head slowly. "I know, I know…well, maybe next time."

"Ha ha ha…very funny." Sam said.

Cally scooped up a bit of food and tried to feed it to Nik. "Come on baby, eat." Her son kept his lips pressed tightly together as he tried to squirm away. "Nik, I said to eat." He moved back and forth again and again, but then finally opened his mouth and chewed on the green gunk. He swallowed some of it, but not before spitting up a bit on Cally's shirt.

"Ah…and that is why we don't feed them." Hotdog laughed.

Cally glared. "Push me Horndog and you won't be ABLE to eat."

Hotdog threw up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, just picking at you."

"Yeah well, keep it up and they'll be picking up pieces of you all over the Flight Deck." Cally grunted as she continued to feed her son.

"Can't we all just get along?" Helo asked not even half-seriously.

"No." Kara, Cally, Hotdog, and Sam replied.

"What fun would that be?" Kara asked as she pushed away her tray. "I can't eat anymore. I'd rather starve."

Cally nodded her agreement. "Me too. I'm making Nik eat it, but refuse to eat it myself. It's sort of a 'do as I say, not as I do' type of thing."

Kara smirked. "What isn't when it comes to our kids?"

"Point made." Cally laughed.

"I can't wait until they get older. Then you get to criticize them for drinking, smoking, cussing, fighting…" Sam began to list.

"Ah, the hypocrisy." Hotdog sighed.

"Horndog…" Cally began.

Hotdog threw up his hands. "Shutting up."

"Please, you couldn't shut up if you were in a coma." Cally snapped as she focused back on feeding her son.

The group around her laughed and Hotdog faked a gasp. "Cally, I'm wounded."

"You're about to be." Cally threatened.

Hotdog's eyes sparkled as he turned to smile wickedly at her. "You know Cally, we should just go ahead and do it."

"Do what?" Cally asked confused as she paused in trying to feed Nik.

"We should stop fighting and just go ahead and frak. We need to get it over with." Hotdog told her as his smile widened.

Cally's mouth fell open for a moment in shock. She quickly recovered and turned to smirk at the arrogant viper pilot. "We've already frakked, Hotdog. I don't blame you for not remembering since we were piss drunk at the time."

Hotdog scowled. "I remember."

"Really? I thought you were more focused on Chief and how he was going to kill you to notice I was even there. Bet it turned you on, didn't it? Thinking about Chief looming over you, screaming your name again and again as he slammed…" Cally trailed off and then grinned. "His wrench into your head."

"Ouch!" Helo exclaimed. "That hurt."

"Point." Kara said as she held up a finger.

Hotdog glared at Cally. "Hey! That was long before you two were together and if I remember correctly, you were the one he was hitting in the head with the wrench."

"Point!" Kara said as she held up a finger on her other hand. "Although, that was a low blow." These insults weren't meant to hurt it was just a game they liked to play.

Cally smirked. "It was a while before Chief and I were together. If only I had known that you were just as desperate for his attention as I was."

"Point." Kara announced, as she held up another finger on the hand reserved for counting up Cally's progress.

"Actually no, I had no desire to be his 'right hand'. The gods only know what he used that for." Hotdog faked a shutter.

"Point." Kara jumped in as she lifted up another finger for Hotdog.

"The only thing I was worried about that night was Chief killing me." Hotdog told her.

Cally snorted. "That's obvious. If you'd been more focused on me, I might actually remember more. You know, it's a shame, Horndog, that I didn't tell him about us frakking before New Caprica. Then he actually would've had the chance to kill you before you and the Fleet jumped away leaving us with the Toasters."

"Two Points!" Kara announced as she held up two more points for Cally.

Hotdog rolled his eyes, ignoring the score. "Here we go with the life threatening. So I say again, we should just frak and get it over with." He paused. "And this time, without excessive amounts of Ambrosia."

Cally frowned. "But sober…it'll be a lot harder to picture someone else."

"Ouch. Hotdog lost…there was no coming back from that." Sam replied.

Helo looked to Kara. "Verdict?"

Kara smiled. "Game: Definitely Cally. She was ahead by three."

"I let her win." Hotdog drawled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, right." Cally snapped as she kicked out her foot causing him to fall over into the floor almost slamming his head on the table. "Be careful there, Horndog, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Hotdog muttered as he pulled himself back up into his chair. "Sure, you wouldn't."

Cally looked down at her son to hide her smile. She scooped up a fork full of the green stuff off of the tray in front of her and tried to force it into Nik's mouth. "Nik, eat."

"Determined little sucker, isn't he?" Sam asked. Cally slowly dropped the fork and raised her head to lock eyes with Sam. He gulped audibly. "Uh…I mean, precious little angel."

Kara laughed. "Who are you kidding? He's a demon."

Cally nodded. "Yeah, but Sorry Sammy the Horrible Hero, isn't going to be the one to say it."

"What is it with the alliteration?" Sam asked.

Cally smirked. "You actually know what alliteration is?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know what alliteration is."

"Color me surprised." Cally muttered.

"I think Hero's a good callsign for you Sorry Sammy." Hotdog replied. "You got that white knight complex."

Kara and Cally both snorted at the same time.

"Since when?" Kara asked.

"Since…uh…well…" Hotdog stuttered and they all just watched him. "Yeah, okay, point made."

"Hero is an ironic callsign." Cally told him. "He's a big floating target driver. The only people he saves are the real heroes who get ejected from their vipers." She glanced back and forth between Helo and Sam enjoying the looks of irritation crossing their faces.

After everything that went down on New Caprica, Sam and Kara had decided that they were better off as friends. Their relationship wasn't a very stable one seeing as Kara had been in love with Lee Adama since the beginning of it. Sam loved Kara, but he wasn't in love with her. So somehow, it just worked. They got a divorce and no one got hurt. After that Sam had decided that he actually wanted a real place in the Fleet. He wanted to belong. He was trained as a Raptor pilot, which Cally constantly mocked him for because no one CHOSE to be a Raptor pilot. Her nickname for the position was 'Big Floating Target Driver' and she used it constantly to get at both Helo and Anders.

"Whatever you say…Chief." Sam said as he smirked at Cally.

Cally gasped loudly. "I am NOT the Chief."

Kara laughed. "Did Adama ask you again?"

"No." Cally growled. She looked at the papers that she had tossed on the table earlier and glared. "I'm going to assassinate the Admiral."

"Ah, and it all makes sense now." Kara snickered.

"This is not funny. I told him no…three times!" Cally forced.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, but he really isn't good at taking no for an answer."

Cally glared. "Well, he better learn!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? What did you think? Feedback? Pretty please?

Domlover89


	3. Move Along Two

Title: Move Along – Chapter 2  
Author: Domlover89  
Date: 1/14/2007  
Rating: T/PG-13 for now  
Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: some language?  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US.  
Pairing: Cally/Hotdog, Kara/Lee, Helo/Athena  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue. Am poor.  
Summary: AU. A few months after the escape from New Caprica, the crew of Galactica are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Cally's husband Chief Galen Tyrol was a casualty of the exodus. Now she must find her place again among the Galactica's crew and make a better future for her son.

Note: Hi, this is my first BSG story. I am in several BSG rpgs, but this is the first time I'm trying my hand at an actual fic. You might notice that my Cally is a little AU from the show. That's because I've been playing her in rpgs since before she really had a personality on the show. This does not mean any offense and it does not mean that I don't love Cally on the show.

My sister also writes BSG fics and plays in BSG rpgs. If any of you have read her stories you might notice some similarities between our characters, our original characters, nicknames we use, etc. I am not stealing them and she is always the first one to read anything I write.

Feedback is always welcome, but PLEASE don't flame me. I really want to know if you like my story and I can accept constructive criticism, but if you just hate my story then you don't have to read it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Location: Some Hallway

Cally looked around the hallway as Kara and her exited the Mess. It looked deserted so she continued out. "I keep expecting the Admiral to leap out from behind a door and inform me that he has made me Chief whether I like it or not."

Kara laughed. "Wouldn't be surprised. Although, I haven't seen the Admiral leap in a long time."

"Hopefully he'll break his hip in the process." Cally hissed as she began walking toward the Hanger Deck with Kara at her side. She looked down at her sleeping son and sighed. "I didn't think it was possible for him to sleep before 0200 hours."

"Don't jinx yourself." Kara replied.

"No worries." Cally muttered.

Both girls had left their male companions in the Mess. They all three had CAP and were going to try and force down something to eat before heading out. Cally had to get back to the Hanger Deck and Kara was going to find Casey.

Glancing down at the write-ups she was holding in her left hand, Cally groaned. "I've got to have a little talk with Seelix."

"Why?" Kara asked with a huge grin. She already knew the answer to that question.

"Like you don't know." Cally scowled.

Kara smirked. "Yeah, but I like hearing you rant. It almost makes being the Flight Instructor sound good."

"Fine." Cally grunted. "I have to talk to Seelix because I am not Chief Galen Tyrol. I actually had to work with her." She paused before sighing in frustration. "She stares at all of the hot pilots and scribbles down something, praying it resembles a write-up. You know what happens when you don't actually check everything and do a proper write-up? The birds end up frakked up and don't fly right." She groaned loudly. "My gods, when Crashdown was alive, I had to recheck every single viper and raptor because Seelix was too busy drooling on his boots. I swear if I don't kill her within the first week it'll be a miracle."

Kara laughed loudly as they reached the end of the hallway and walked out onto the Hanger Deck. "Yeah, well, you'll just have to work on your self-control."

"What self-control?" Cally questioned.

"Point." Kara said.

Cally looked down at Nik and then up at Kara. "Will you watch him until my shift's over?"

Kara shrugged as she slowly pulled the baby into her arms. She stared at him, making sure that he didn't wake up and then looked back to Cally. "No problem."

The arrogant blonde viper pilot turned and continued walking toward a hallway that would inevitably lead to CIC as she rubbed the baby's back. "See ya later, Zombie."

Cally smirked. "If I don't get thrown in the Brig."

Kara laughed as she nodded and continued on her way.

Cally waited until Kara and Nik were out of sight before turning and addressing the members of the Deck. "Excuse me!" Slowly some of the people turned to look at her. "When I said excuse me I meant everyone!" At that, the rest of the people began to turn in her direction. "Everyone needs to come and circle me…we're going to have a little family meeting."

"A family meeting?" Eowyn Parker, a short girl with long natural blonde hair and huge blue eyes, questioned. She had four older brothers, two brothers that were the same age as her (she was a triplet), and one younger brother. To say that she was a tomboy was putting it lightly. She had an attitude like no other, but was a fabulous worker. She was one of only two girls on the Deck Crew that Cally actually got along with.

Cally nodded. "Yep."

"This have anything to do with you getting promoted?" Raine Bowden questioned. That was the other girl that Cally got along with. Raine had long curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights and hazel eyes.

"I was not…" Cally began and noticed that most of the crew was laughing. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Whoever informed you that I was promoted…lied."

Boromir Parker, one of Eowyn's gorgeous older brothers who also worked on the Deck, raised his hand with a large grin plastered on his face. "I wasn't informed that you were promoted. I was informed that you were unofficially promoted. You refused the position but Colonel Tigh said that technically you're still the Chief."

Cally growled. "I'm going to KILL the Colonel."

"I thought you were going to kill the Admiral." Thorne Zabini, a man with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, replied.

Cally sighed deeply. "ANYWAY…I am not the Chief, but seeing as no one really believes me, I'm going to set down a couple of rules."

Low James grunted. "Great." Low James and his friend Right Garza were both unique to say the least. They were more aggressive than Cally and talked almost like cavemen. Both were made of muscles and were far taller than Billy Keikeya used to be. They were intimidating to most, but not Cally. Something about the way they acted reminded her of herself.

Right sighed. "No rules."

Cally smirked. "Yes, rules." She took a deep breath and then began. "Rule #1: No one is allowed to call me Chief. You can call me Cally, you can call me Zombie, you can call me Sir, hell you can even call me god or Hades, but not Chief. That was my husband's name and that's just creepy. Rule #2: I don't work with Big Floating Targets under any circumstances. If you need assistance on repairing one ask Eowyn, Low, or Right. They're the best and if they can't fix it, then I guess I'll have to. Rule #3: " She turned and locked eyes with Seelix. "All write-ups will be legible. If I can't read your write-ups because you were…oh, I don't know, staring at Dumbo's a as he climbed out of his viper, then you will give me the report audibly and I will tell Macey "Fluffy" Anderson, his girlfriend. Is that understood, Seelix? Do I need to slow it down for you so that you can understand? The last time you okayed a viper, it had just been taken apart by some of the younger trainees. When they placed Starbuck inside of the viper and it wouldn't launch so that she could go help fight the on-coming Cylons, I got to listen to her non-stop screaming while I fixed it. She may be my best friend, but she still felt like jumping down MY throat." Cally paused to take a deep breath. "Rule #4: Everyone will be required to take a small test to see if you are up to par. I'm not saying that any of you are incompetent, I just want to know exactly what you are capable of and how much I have to teach you. Rule #5:..."

"Uh…Chief?" Seelix interrupted.

Cally shut her eyes as she fought for control of her temper. After counting to fifty, she opened her eyes again. The anger was still there, but at least it was manageable. "Three times. You have three times to call me Chief before I throw you in the Brig for disobeying your superior."

Seelix glared and then rolled her eyes. "Fine. Cally?"

"What?" Cally asked irritated.

"What do we do if Nikolas ends up on the Hanger Deck?" Seelix questioned with a smirk.

"You beat Hotdog or Sammy in the head with a wrench because they know better than to bring Nik onto the Deck." Cally replied.

Seelix continued to smirk. "And Casey? What if Casey ends up on the Deck?"

"Again, you beat Hotdog and Sammy in the head with a wrench." Cally told her.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Cally before Seelix had the chance to ask another question. Cally rolled her eyes as she slowly turned around. There stood Kara holding Nik in one arm, Hera in the other, with Casey clinging to her right leg.

Cally bit her lip to keep from laughing and Kara scowled. "You're gonna have to baby-sit."

"I'm working." Cally replied shocked.

Jennifer Thorton, a very upbeat girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, snorted. "Is that what you call lecturing us?" Cally glared at her, causing the girl to step back a few steps. "I mean, instructing us?"

"I have CAP." Kara said, drawing Cally's attention back to her.

Cally frowned. "Then…what about Helo or Sam or Hotdog?"

"They have CAP too." Kara replied, irritation clearly ringing in her voice.

Cally fought the urge to scream. "Let me guess. CDR Tubby decided to put everyone that he didn't particularly like on the same CAP so that he didn't have to deal with any of you?"

Kara lifted an eyebrow. "DING DING DING. And the prize for guessing why Lee was a dumba gets…" She stepped forward and handed Nik to Cally. "Three children."

Cally held Nik firmly in her right arm while reaching for Hera with her left. "How did you end up with Toastie? Can't Toaster watch her?"

Kara sighed. "Sharon told Helo to watch her before disappearing. Helo then handed her to me and begged me to baby-sit, knowing full well that I ALSO had CAP."

Once Cally had Hera and Nik positioned safely in her arms, Casey released Kara and latched onto Cally. "I can't watch them, Kara, I have work to do."

"Well, they're not going to fit in the viper with me." Kara hissed.

Cally scoffed. "PLEASE! CDR Tubby fit in one of those vipers back when he was almost bigger than his ship. You and three children shouldn't be a problem."

"Cally…" Kara began.

"Kara, I'm serious. Nik will end up drinking something toxic, Casey will probably try to pilot a raptor by herself, and Hera might sabotage the water supply. We're already out of good food, Kara. We can't let anything happen to the water." Cally insisted.

"Funny." Kara muttered before heading toward the pilot bunkroom to change into her flight suit.

Cally cussed loudly and passionately before turning around to face the Deck Crew. They were all staring at her intrigued. "We'll finish this discussion later. Right now…I have somewhere else to be."

Forcing Casey to loosen up her grip a bit, Cally turned and began storming toward the hallway that would lead her to her desired destination.

"Uh…god or is Zombie better?" Edmund Douglas, a gorgeous man with long shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes, asked from behind her.

"Like I said before, either is fine, just not Chief." Cally hissed.

Douglas smiled. "Okay, well, I was just wondering…where are you headed exactly?"

Cally turned slightly and noticed that all of the Crew were still staring at her with wide eyes. "I have to have a word with that shrub-headed ever-puff marshmallow we call a CAG. Now…GET BACK TO WORK!"

"But…but…" Jean Barolay stuttered. The redheaded Pyramid Player was a new addition to the Deck Crew and for some reason Cally just didn't like her. She seemed too close to Sam and anyone who tried to come between Cally, Kara, Helo, Hotdog, and Sam must die.

"But?" Cally questioned irritated.

Jean's eyes widened even further as she clasped her hands together. "Can we watch?"

Cally glared as she realized that they ALL wanted to be there to witness her encounter with CDR Tubby. "Get back to work!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? What did you think? Feedback? Pretty please?

Domlover89


	4. Move Along Three

Title: Move Along – Chapter 3  
Author: Domlover89  
Date: 2/3/2007  
Rating: T/PG-13 for now  
Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: some language?  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US.  
Pairing: Cally/Hotdog, Kara/Lee, Helo/Athena  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue. Am poor.  
Summary: AU. A few months after the escape from New Caprica, the crew of Galactica are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Cally's husband Chief Galen Tyrol was a casualty of the exodus. Now she must find her place again among the Galactica's crew and make a better future for her son.

Note: Hi, this is my first BSG story. I am in several BSG rpgs, but this is the first time I'm trying my hand at an actual fic. You might notice that my Cally is a little AU from the show. That's because I've been playing her in rpgs since before she really had a personality on the show. This does not mean any offense and it does not mean that I don't love Cally on the show.

My sister also writes BSG fics and plays in BSG rpgs. If any of you have read her stories you might notice some similarities between our characters, our original characters, nicknames we use, etc. I am not stealing them and she is always the first one to read anything I write.

Feedback is always welcome, but PLEASE don't flame me. I really want to know if you like my story and I can accept constructive criticism, but if you just hate my story then you don't have to read it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of Cally's boots echoed down the corridor as she stomped toward the current CAG's office. She banged her fist on the door, not even bothering to see if the door was unlocked or not.  
She waited for a moment, tapping her unoccupied foot. The other one was being stepped on by Casey who was holding her leg for ransom.

The sound of movement inside of the CAG's office assured her that she wasn't going to have to search all over the ship for CDR Tubby to be able to give him a piece of her mind.

When the door opened, Major Lee 'CDR Tubby' almost jumped. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with, Chief?" Cally's eye twitched and Lee immediately corrected himself. "I mean, Specialist?"

"Yes, there is." Cally told him. Her voice shaking with fury. "You can start by telling me why it is that of all the pilots in the Fleet, you chose Hotdog, Hero, Starbuck, and Helo to go on the same CAP."

"Um..." Lee began. "Well, after careful consideration..."

"You decided that since you didn't want to have to deal with them, you would put them all on the same CAP." Cally finished for him.

Lee shook his head. "No, that's not..."

"That is EXACTLY what you did." Cally replied with a glare.

Shifting Nik and Toastie in her arms, Cally sighed. "Everyone on this ship knows that you're avoiding Starbuck like the plague, including Starbuck. You and Samuel Anders have never really gotten along since you frakked his girlfriend. Helo is an idiot and is best friends with Starbuck so you don't see eye-to-eye anymore. Lastly, there's Hotdog, who is...Hotdog. He's a firm believer in there being two sides to every war and he's on our side."

Cally paused to let that sink. "Now, instead of being professional, like you're supposed to be, you decided to just mysteriously place them on the same CAP so you'll never have to see them." She glared at him. "Wanna know why your plan backfired?"

"Not particularly, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Lee muttered.

Cally growled. "Because, they're all part of the Battlestar Daycare. When you put them all on the same CAP no one is here to watch the kids."

"Can't you watch them?" Lee questioned confused.

"Um...sure...yeah, I can watch them. Why didn't I think about that?" Cally asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then glared. "Oh, right, because I'm supposed to be doing my job on the Hanger Deck! If I turn my back for one second, Casey will burn herself trying to fix a viper, Nik will get crushed trying to find his Bebe, and Toastie will let her programming take over and shoot the Admiral."

Lee looked stunned. "Okay...well, what if her programming takes over and she decides to shoot me?"

Cally smirked. "Um…yay?"

Lee scowled and Hera followed suit. She turned to look at Cally. "No."

Cally continued to smirk. "Yeah…whatever."

Lee shook his head. "Okay…"

"So...here's what's going to happen." Cally told him. She handed him Hera, then Nik, and lastly looked down at Casey. "Detach."

Casey shook her head rapidly and Cally sighed. "Casey...you remember what Aunt Bebe told you about catching the Noodle Plague?" Casey nodded her head. "Yeah, well, maybe I lied. You can't catch it by just grabbing onto his leg."

Cally shook her leg until the small child let go and grabbed onto Lee's. Cally leaned down to the kiss the little girl on the forehead. "Just stay away from his hair and everything will be okay."

Cally stood up straight and smiled at the sight of Lee holding the three kids. "So...here's the thing, you get to watch them until CAP is over and someone can relieve you."

At that Cally leaned in to look at her son. "Bebe's gotta go." Nik kicked out his legs and reached for her with his small hands, clasping and unclasping them. "It's okay...I'll be back in a few hours."

"Bye bye." Hera said as she waved with a frown on her face.

Cally nodded. "Bye bye."

Glancing down at Casey who had already plugged her ears with her small fingers, Cally fought a laugh. The kid was far smarter than the Major she was clinging to.

"So...I'll see ya in a few hours." Cally said before turning and heading back toward the Hanger Deck.  
As she walked, Cally began to count with a wide smile plastered on her face.

3…2…1…

A loud screech pierced the air radiating from Cally's son. Directly after Nik starting screaming, Hera followed suit. Cally's smile widened. "That's my boy."

- - - - - - - - - -

Feedback? PLEASE?!?!?

Domlover89


End file.
